


The One Ghost

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned and wandered Salem at the same time.





	The One Ghost

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned and wandered Salem at the same time. He looked ahead and disregarded the townspeople. There weren't any witnesses after he attacked others for blood. People remained superstitious. Burning others such as Sarah Croydon at the stake recently. Another vampire. 

Charles smiled after a happy Sarah's spirit materialized .

 

THE END


End file.
